


a concept: tony stark survives infinity war

by sunbean72



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I promise I want you to be happy, I'm sorry Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, always takes the brunt of my anxiety, because, finds a way, i'm in a terrible mood, poor bby, so poor tony stark, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbean72/pseuds/sunbean72
Summary: i never said it was a good concept, ok?





	a concept: tony stark survives infinity war

He was alone, waiting for death.

He'd turned off the AI long ago, granting her a peaceful, quick, and painless death-- all things that eluded him. All things... denied him. It was the least he could do for her, after all she'd done. He couldn't risk her being the one left alone for eternity.

He watched a hundred sunsets. The flowers grew in the crevices of his Iron Man armor. Small purple ones-- weeds, maybe, had anyone been left to judge them as such. He didn't. He didn't mind them. 

He had no hope left except one-- that death might come after all.

Though it hadn't yet.

The last cruel act of a vindictive, malicious titan, that he lived when all his efforts failed.

Everyone (except him) was dead.

Nearly out of hope, never out of patience.

He was alone, waiting for death.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want him to live and be happy and have cameos in all the rest of the marvel movies and someday his daughter can be iron man for him okay? and she has red hair and is bffs with Rhodey's son/daughter and probably marries him or her.


End file.
